The Bjarkhov Bomb
The Bjarkhov Bomb is the third mission of Hitman: Contracts, and is the only level available in the official demo. Objectives *Assassinate Fabian Fuchs *Assassinate Commander Bjarkov *Destroy Dirty Bomb Production Capability *Escape Via Cargo Plane Assassinate Fabian Fuchs Wait for the civilian to enter the cargo plane, and when he picks up the first box rush at him with the syringe. Quickly drag him back to where you started before anyone notices. Take his clothes and go to the building to your right after leaving the cargo plane. Go into the kitchen from the left side entrance (less guards). You can talk to Yurishka to get the bomb locations but it is not required. Now grab the laxative that is on a counter in the kitchen then add it to the soup, grab the fire poker next to the fire (don't worry, they wont care if they see you with it) then wait in the bathroom for Fabian behind the door. When he opens the door and enters, quickly close the door and swing the fire poker at his back. If you do it right you will get a stealth kill, if not then swing at him repetitively and he should die before he can raise an alarm. You can also try to use the fiber wire on him but you get a very small window of opportunity compared to the fire poker. Assassinate Sergei Bjarkov Drag him into the corner stall furthest from the door and drop your fire poker. Walk back to the door and leave the bathroom. This will cause the guard to walk away and avoid the following "game". Go back in the bathroom and take Fabian's clothes. Now exit this building from the kitchen exit and head towards the tram directly ahead. When hopping on the tram try not to bump in to the patrolling guard next to it. Start up the tram and travel through the tunnel. Make sure that the tram has completely stopped before getting off it because it can kill you. Turn left and head towards the boat. When entering the boat be careful not to bump into the guards because one of them will talk to you and will be facing him afterwards. After entering the boat you will want to drop any firearms you are carrying in this room because you are about to be frisked. Take the second door on your right and head up the stairs. Continue along this path and you will be on a balcony. Head forward and one of the two guards will frisk you. Head to the first door you can see on your right after being frisked. When you enter this room a short cut-scene will show you hand shake Bjarkov and offer you vodka. He will turn away from you but quickly look back , after this you can strangle him with your fiber wire. Destroy Dirty Bomb Production Capability Pick up the Master Key off the table and head to the door on the left which will lead back to the first boat room where your dropped firearms should be. Leave the boat and back to the tram. When you get there turn left and head down that path, you should see some small buildings with a bigger building behind them and a submarine to your left. Head down the path behind the small buildings and enter the big building. Turn right immediately after entering the building and you should find a radiation suit lying on the ground. You don't have to worry about the guards wearing this suit and you will be safe from radiation. Change clothes to it and head over to the submarine, you can drop down the slope in front of the big building and not take damage and then head up the stairs on the other side. Walk down the dock, past some guards and around some boxes. You should see a hole in the submarine with stairs leading into the submarine. Enter the sub and ignore the radiation warning and the two other people in radiation suits. Head to the right and you should see a box with three bombs on it at the end of the sub. Pick them up. Leave the sub and head further down the dock until you see a ladder. Make sure that the patrolling guard can't see you and climb down the ladder. Walk around the sub sticking to the side of it waiting for the "Place Bomb" action to appear and do so. You should have placed one on the ladder side and two on the other side. After placing all the bombs head back to the ladder making sure that the guard doesn't see you once again. Head all the way back to the entrance of the big building and switch back to Fabian's clothes. go back outside and then take out your Detonator and using your binoculars or map check that the guard patrolling the docks at the front of the sub is very close to the two guards standing on the docks. When this happens switch to the detonator quickly and hit the fire button to blow up the Submarine hopefully killing the patrolling guard so that he won't be able to see the two dead bodies and give you two alerts. You can also decide to not switch to Fabian's clothes right away and to watch the guards from closer, it doesn't really make a difference as long as you don't blow your self up, get the two alerts, or try to leave with the radiation suit. Escape Via Cargo Plane Head all the way back to the tram and try to get on it with out bumping into the patrolling guard next to it. Ride the tram back to the air strip and hop back on the cargo airplane and head to the ladder inside it. Alternate Methods When killing Fabian in the bathroom you can just shoot him in the head with your silenced silver baller or any other silenced weapon you bring with you. You can even bring a loud concealable gun with you if your up for a fire fight, the small entrance is good for funneling the guards. When killing Bjarkov you can also choose to pick up the silenced pistol off the table. If you want to have a bit of fun you can also pick up the AK-74 from the boxes to the left and use that to your disposal, just be careful of the sniper outside. When blowing up the sub you can switch to Fabian's clothes and make your way to the tram and just before starting it up hitting the detonator. Category:Hitman: Contracts missions